Little Wolf
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Gwen is the youngest member of the Black family. Her best friend Brady has spent the 13 years they've had together falling in love with her. But hen he accidentally kisses her and imprints on her, Jacob gets pissed. Can Gwen make her brother see that Brady truly loves her? M for ... Well sexy time...
1. Chapter 1

**Little Wolf**

Gwen ran around La Push merrily. The 13 year old was nothing like her older brother Jacob. Guineviere Cecilia Black was the youngest of the Blacks. She looked to Leah for example, hung around with Brady and Collin, and is the biggest disgrace Jacob had ever seen. Everyday brought smiles. Especially today. Her, Brady and Collin were playing tag when it happened. Her sights had been locked on Brady. She was close to leaping out and tagging him. She leapt from behind the tree-and phased. Brady laughed excitedly. In a flash, Sam appeared.

"Guineviere, looks likes your a pack member now."

"Gwen, Sam, Gwen."

"Gwen." He left, probably to tell Billy and Jacob. Brady ran up and hugged her.

"I thought you'd never phase, Gwen. We're all in the pack now!" Without warning, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jacob was coming by to congratulate his baby sister when he saw it. Anger boiled in his stomach. That was _his _sister Brady had his lips all over.

"Get the hell away from my sister!"


	2. Defiance and Imprinting

**Little Wolf**

Gwen exhaled. She could see the fear in Brady's eyes. Jake was pissed.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Gwen felt her temper flare.

"Just back off, Jake." She snapped. She stared her brother straight in the eye.

"Gwen, stay out of this." Jake ordered.

"No! Make me!" She argued. He simply pushed her out of the way. A push that, had it been a regular human, would have shattered her back. Brady cracked his knuckles.

"Stay away from her." Jake ordered.

"You'll have to kill me first." Brady growled. Jake lunged at him and Brady met the older wolf mid-air. Wrestling him to the ground, nipping and biting wherever they could reach. A whimper told Jake he'd injured the younger one slightly. He took the advantage and scratched the wolf's muzzle. Gwen watched in horror as her older brother nearly killed her best friend, almost ripping his throat out. Jake braced himself to make the kill, but an angry Gwen phased and blocked his way.

'_Move Gwen!'_

'_I won't let you kill him. Jake.' _She growled menacingly. Jake phased back and screamed at her.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"You broke a sacred treaty to save your best friends life, did you not?" You gave the bloodsuckers permission to turn Bella into one of them to save her from death. I'm saving my best friend from death, keeping the blood off of your hands, Jacob Black." She yelled. Jake eyed her momentarily, before running in the opposite direction. She turned to Brady's blood splattered body. She inspected the wounds before dropping to her knees in tears.

"You can't die on me now. Please. We just happened! Please! I love you Brady. Don't do this to me!" She pulled his hand to her heart. She laid her head on his chest. She felt his breathing regulate and cried. He was healing. He pulled her to meet his eyes. Suddenly, gravity was gone. Unconditionally bound, unconditional love. Anything. Brady pulled her into a hot kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She knew, in that second, he imprinted on her. Something inside her didn't care. She rolled on top of him, smiling. Gwen lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did so. Neither knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Suddenly, Gwen tore her lips from his and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of her soft lips touching his skin and her body moving against his own felt too good - and instead, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted his own to meet hers, making her gasp loudly in response. He smirked, quite pleased with the reaction, and did it a few more times, eliciting more gasps from her and causing her to grip his shoulders tightly for balance.

" Brady," she whimpered, lifting her head to look at him, "something's wrong. I feel…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and picking up her pace, unable to describe the foreign feeling radiating inside her. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs as she continued to grind against him. It was an unusual sensation, but not a bad one. Still, it made her feel strange nonetheless." What's… ah… what's happening?" She choked out.

" I…" Brady began, but paused to bite back a moan. "I don't… know. Just… Just keep going. I'm sure it'll be over… soon - oh God… keep going. Please, Gwen." That was a lie. He'd jacked off enough times to know exactly what was going on, but at the moment, his brain was far too consumed with pleasure to think of a logical explanation. As Gwen complied to his request, moving faster and faster against him, a familiar feeling began to build up inside of him until finally, he couldn't suppress it any longer and threw his head back, smacking it against the tree, and jerked his hips upward as her eyes went wide for a split second as something inside her exploded. Then she bit down on his shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her lips. When it was over, she collapsed against him panting hard, and for the next few minutes, they laid there in silence, bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Eventually, however, Gwen regained enough strength to sit up, although her body was still quivering with the aftermath of her first orgasm.

" That was… amazing." She breathed out, staring down at him in an almost deliriously dreamy way. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. She leaned forward to plant a small, chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before trailing her lips down his jaw; then down his neck. She stopped when she reached a sensitive area that made Brady inhale sharply, and backtracked, causing him to gasp. Gwen smiled to herself, satisfied with his reaction, and decided to experiment a little by letting her tongue dart out and taste him. Brady was in complete bliss. He noted that his breathing was quickly becoming more and more laboured, and his eyelids kept fluttering. Tilting his head back, he provided Gwen with even more access to his neck, which she gladly took advantage of by attacking his Adam's apple. He moaned like the horny virgin he was. Gwen smiled. He gasped when she nipped softly at his flesh, and pulled her flush against she was doing felt too good, and it only kept getting better, especially when she began nibbling and sucking at his eyes rolled back and he fell against the tree behind him, as he threw his head back and screamed her name. He knew she'd gained dominance. Strange sounds were starting to emit from his throat and he couldn't stop them; all he could do was drown in the pleasure Gwen gave. Then, suddenly, it was over.

Gwen pulled away, smiling at her handiwork, and Brady dared to crack open his eyes.

"Where…" he breathed, "Where the _hell_ did you learn that?"

Gwen looked away, her face heating up.

"I read it in one of Rachael's magazines once." She confessed, blushing deeply as she remembered some of the _other_ things she'd read about how to 'please' her man. She hesitantly lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Did you like it?"

Brady shot her an incredulous look.

"Uh, _yeah_." He replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gwen, eying the purpling mark on his neck before licking her lips and glancing back up at him.

"Want me to keep going?"

Brady opened his mouth to reply, but was once again silenced by his imprintee's lips. This time, however, he wasn't shocked. He knew what to do, and with that in mind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. All logic and morals instantly vanished from his head; all he cared about was feeling her body against his.

He could feel her fingers begin to entangle themselves in his hair as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. He was still getting used to the feeling of her tongue in his mouth, but it wasn't as weird or foreign as it'd been the first few times - it actually felt quite nice after a while. She fell onto his toned chest, panting extremely hard as she did so. She found herself running her fingers along his torso, stopping at the hem of his shirt; The moment of truth. He sat up, smiling eagerly. Why were these wolf boys so damn horny? One of his hands was supporting his weight and the other was finding its way down into her jeans. His head came down again taking her mouth and his hand went from her knee to her tights and fingers grazed over her wet lips. Gwen moaned as he teased her between her legs.

"Please don't fight" Brady whispered into her ear as two fingers went inside her; Gwen couldn't trust her voice so she nodded.

He sucked and nipped and her ear as his fingers slowly came in and out of her, his thumb lazily rubbing her nub. Gwen needed more and faster but she couldn't utter more than a moan so she buckled her hips up meeting his fingers faster. He pulled out his fingers but kept his thumb teasing her nub.

"Please just take me; I need you inside me Brady." Gwen's resistance gave up and she begged the stupid wolf. He grabbed her waist firmly and flipped them over, laying her gently on the ground beneath him. Automatically her hands sneaked around his neck so when he tried to draw up on his forearms and look at her she came with him, insistent on keeping close to him. As much as the feel of flesh on flesh excited Brady and clouded his head, he couldn't help but want more, to be able to explore her like no one had before. He tenderly pried her arms from his neck and laid them out above her head. She averted his eyes. He kissed her swollen lips and her eyes flickered back to him for a moment. "Since when are you afraid?" He whispered against her lips.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered back but her voice shook slightly.

"We don't—"

"No." Gwen craned her neck up and kissed his forehead, "don't try to talk me out of this. I've waited long enough, don't you agree?" Her grey eyes flashed and he realized there was no doubt there, just self-conscious fear.

"It's alright," Brady said, kissing her nose. She answered him with a reproachful look. "There's my ferocious Gwen." Brady lifted himself up and kissed down her neck, growling hungrily as she squirmed beneath him. Her flesh tasted like ice, despite the hot sweat from making out clinging to her skin. He made his way to her collar bone, and then down. When his lips grazed over her nipple she gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair, all shyness gone. Her voice sent electricity straight to his groin and he bucked against her.

The resounding moan made his head go fuzzy and he had to concentrate on the soft pink flesh between his lips to ground him. His hands ran up and down her sides, fingers bumping over her ribs. She ran her hands down his back and she arched up, her middle grazing his erection, which strained against his pants. He moaned against her flesh and lifted his head just to bury it in her neck, sucking absently on the notch of her collarbone as she fumbled to untie his pants. When she did and she slipped them down to his knees, he wiggled out of them, casting them to the side. Her tattered clothes soon followed, save her hair clip.

When he felt her fingers hesitantly rest against his thigh he could do nothing else but push forward insistently. She gently stroked her hand against him and he groaned. With that encouraging sound she grabbed a bit more firmly and began to work him in a way that made him dizzy and also wonder if she really had as little experience as she said she had. He found her lips again and they kissed, long and slow. No tongues, just the soft flesh of their lips moving against each other, their breaths short and shallow. After what seemed like minutes Brady covered Gwen's hand with his own, moving it away. She stopped and looked at him, he looked back; blue eyes gentle and patient and the boy that Gwen knew and trusted. She moved a piece of hair out of his eye and ran her thumb over his cheek. "Yes," she answered the unasked question. Brady nodded brought his lips down on hers, when their mouths touched, he entered her. The tightness of her body around him made Brady release a loud moan that he buried in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and her short nails dug into his flesh. She whimpered as he drew out and thrust in again. She nudged against the side of his face with her nose and he turned his head so that she could capture his lips, telling him she was fine.

It took only minutes before the warmth and tightness and her lips and hands and hips and breasts and pants and sighs and eyes were too much and he shuddered with a groan into her mouth and collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her with his weight. She peppered kisses on his brow and hair as he recovered, panting into her neck.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that? 13 Fuckin years." Brady groaned.

"I bet you have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Wolf**

-The Bonfire-

"Guinevere Black-"

"It's just Gwen." She corrected.

"Gwen, your brother has informed us of your good news. I assume you've joined the Uley pack?" Gwen chanced a glance at Jake, who nodded.

"Yes, sir." Brady smiled and drew her closer. Jake knew Brady was relieved; They'd been closer than ever after she phased. Some part of him said something happened while they were alone in the woods. They couldn't have….Wouldn't….Could a wolf imprint on another wolf? He watched them snuggle and Eskimo kiss. Could it be a simple matter of someone admitting feelings? Or did they do the hanky panky? Either money exchanged hands or a hand pulled cock. And, only in the latter situation, would Jake kill no, murder Brady Fuller. Jake wanted to see their reaction. Or at least Brady's. He had to put the fear of God into that kid.

"Brady. I wanna talk for a second." He said. Brady looked terrified, but followed.

"So, why the talk?" He was nervous. He damn well should be Jake thought to himself.

"You like my sister, true?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna get into my sister's pants? Do you want to Fuck my sister, huh, Brady?" Brady looked uncomfortable. " You already did, didn't you?" Brady kept looking back at Gwen. "Stay away from my sister."

"I can't." He snapped.

"Why can't you?" Jake questioned.

"Because I imprinted on her. I've been in love with her for 14 fucking years!" Brady clapped a hand over his mouth. Like that justified anything. He suddenly ran back to the bonfire and plopped down next to Gwen. He immediately kissed passionately, almost as if he was trying to prove his ramble was the truth.


End file.
